


Reverie

by Peezus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peezus/pseuds/Peezus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasies are not enough anymore but are still better than the reality that she's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

Asami finally managed to trudge her way to her bedroom, the exhaustion of the day wearing her out. Really, it was dealing with President Raiko and Varrick that drained her. Everything seemed to be impossible by the end of the day. Impossible to make it through Republic City's rush hour traffic. Impossible to manage to stay awake behind the wheel while doing so. Impossible to make it up the million and one stairs after making it home. Impossible to find sleep when she finally crashed headlong into her silk sheets. And, always without fail, impossible to keep Korra out of her last conscious thoughts. A heavy, resigned sigh escaped her lips and she dropped everything she had in her hands at the foot of her bed. She sank into her heavenly, pillowy fortress she called a bed. Feet dangling off the edge, she kicked her heels off and rolled onto her back. Her finger sought a tendril of her hair and she began toying with it.

Almost immediately the thoughts came flooding in. It always began with her sculpted back, as if the spirits were artists that had given meticulous attention to creating Korra. She sucked in the corner of her bottom lip at the thought. In the vision she always had of Korra, her eyes would travel down the rest of her naked body. And spirits, what an ass it was. Asami had never wanted--- no, needed someone or something more. The guilt came after, because while Korra was at her lowest and broken self, trying to put the pieces together, her was Asami, who couldn't control the urges to ravage her best friend. But this was _Korra_. This was Korra who left her with physical aftershocks. Racing heart, darting eyes, forehead lined with a thin sheet of sweat, and oh that throbbing. That dull, aching, painful throbbing. Asami didn't know which one hurt worse. The one in her heart or the one between her thighs. The Korra vision began to turn around to face Asami, while she was still drinking in those powerful calves on those legs she craved wrapped around her body. She always went from bottom to top whenever Korra finally turned around. And she always spent the most time zoned in on her center. Asami could practically feel herself salivating by now. Her painted lips parted now as she took shallow breaths, her hand out her hair now as she was undoing her blouse buttons. Her sexually frustrated groan rang in her ears as she felt that ache growing. She wanted to spend days, hours---fuck it, as however long as physically possible on Korra. Learn her inside and out. Feel her underneath and on top. Run her hands, tongue, and mouth on every single inch of her body. Spend so much time on her she would be physically beat and want to collapse but at the same time, urge her body to push beyond its limit because it was Korra. She wanted Korra's taste to become her favorite taste. Spend so much time on her, Korra's body would be committed to her memory. She could close her eyes and it would be like she was actually there, much like now. Asami had finally willed her eyes upward to that washboard Korra called her abs. Her eyes were ghosting right under the swell of her breasts when she felt her eyelid drooping as heavy as ever. Asami's eyes shot wide open and the Korra vision vanished.

It took a moment for her realize how provocative she looked. A hand on her own breast, under the cup, teasing her taut nipple. The other had somehow managed its way into her. Imagining it was Korra's, she sucked two fingers dry of herself. Another heavy sigh and she willed herself to get off the bed she imagined was quietly protesting. Damn, it was stuffy in here now and she really needed to freshen up before unsuccessfully trying to get some sleep. She made her way over to the bedroom windows and opened one. Wide enough to let in the cool evening breeze that was now forming but also just a sliver to keep the still bustling Republic City sounds out of her routine. By the time she came back from her bathroom, it would be much quieter. 

Opening the bathroom door, the steam followed her into the bedroom. Face radiant and clean of makeup, and dressed in her comfortable silk nightgown, Asami made her way to the window she had opened earlier. The city streetlights were on now and from her perch, Asami studied the people of her hometown. She wondered if any of them missed Korra like she did. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Not to the extent that she felt. Like the void Korra had left behind that would never be possible to fill until Korra herself returned. She'd sent Korra a handful of letters, yet still no reply. The only thing that consoled the hurt and rejection was seeing the broken, empty broken shell of her Korra she'd seen floating away to the Southern Water Tribe. And the thought that being in her shoes, replying to her friends' letters wouldn't exactly be on top of her priorities. It still couldn't quell the ache, the need for Korra. She'd come to realize it would ever be quelled anyway. Even if Korra came back with mutual feelings for Asami, she would always have that need for Korra. Even if she was lying with her, wrapped up in her arms. She would always need her. She would never be able to get enough of Korra.

Her eyes traveled down the main street and she eyed a couple hand-in-hand making their way down the street. They were so in love and Asami hated them immediately. They were trained on each other's eyes instead of watching where they were going. They were deep in conversation, and it must have been a good one because they couldn't stop laughing. It tugged at something in Asami's heart. She tried to recall the last time Korra's laughter had filled her ears like that. And that stupid, silly, adorable lopsided grin of hers that would void Asami's anger at her in a heartbeat. She thought back to the memory of Korra accidentally knocking over the phonograph model of Yasuko, her deceased mother, and the comically petrified look she had on her face that melted into the trademark grin. Asami had been in the room next door and had come running when she heard the disturbance. She'd found Korra frozen in her spot, the broken crank of the phonograph in one hand, and the phonograph in the other. She would've laughed at the expression on Korra's face had it not been for her eyes trained on the item she immediately recognized. Her eyes must have gotten darker with rage because Korra actually took a step back and began sputtering apologetically. Asami blocked it all out and closed the distance between them. She'd never seen Korra's eyes so wide. She snatched the broken phonograph from Korra's wax figure and turned it over, looking for an etching. She brought her eyes back up to meet Korra's and saw the faint evidence of tears forming. She doubled over and laughed and laughed until her ribs hurt. If Korra's terrified look was comical, the confusion on her face was on another level of hilarity. She held onto Korra's shoulder as she struggled to regain compsure. Korra nervously shot Asami the trademark grin and waited for an explanation. Korra didn't know, but Asami had been checking for the engraving on the model of the original, which was what Korra had in her hand. The original was safely tucked away elsewhere. Korra's grin disappeared in an instant and she stormed out of the room. Asami knew the way to her forgiveness was food in Korra's belly and all was forgotten as Korra was bribed into dropping the silent treatment she'd been giving Asami the better half of the afternoon. It turned out that with Asami's skills, reattaching the crank was an easy fix. Coming out of her thoughts, the tears that Korra almost shed that day streaked Asami's face now as she wiped away at the wetness. Her eyes scanned the street again for the couple that was now long gone. Yet again, another sigh. "Oh Korra." 

Deflated, she shuffled her way over to her bed and got under the covers. Her mane shrouding her like a curtain, Asami turned her face towards the window again. This night was different for some reason, like something good would be happening soon. For one, Asami's eyelids began drooping again not long after getting into bed. Her eyeballs tired and heavy, slowly losing consciousness, the last thing she saw was the dark Republic City sky. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep but she was annoyed first, then panicked when she realized someone was in the room with her. Her eyes shot wide open and trained on the open window. There was a figure, illuminated in the moonlight. Asami sat upright and reached for her chi blocker glove. She mentally slapped herself for having left the window open. 'The fucking nerve!' she thought to herself as she opened the bedside drawer. Who would think they could break into the Sato mansion and get away with it? She slid the glove on and threw the covers off. "Are you fucking serious right now?" she spat incredously. The figure remained mute, glued to the spot.

"Asami."

No. No, it wasn't. It couldn't be.

Even as she thought it, her body was moving faster than her mind was and she took the glove off. " _Korra_?" 

The figure seemed to nod and when she spoke, it was with a heavy and broken heart. Asami immediately felt the tears rushing to spill down her face.

"Yes. Yes, Asami, it's me."

Asami clasped both hands over her mouth to catch the broken sob. The tears flowed uninhibited now and she sat back down on the bed. Korra came rushing to her, kneeling at her feet. Darkened by the moonlight, Asami almost forgot to pay attention to anything else as she lost herself in Korra's ocean eyes when she finally met her eyes. The eyes that made her feel like her throat was closing, that was she was going under and wouldn't survive. They bore into her, unraveling every secret of Asami's, even those she thought she hid so well. Korra knew her. Even now, it felt like she was looking past the physical and into her soul. 

"How could it be you? Korra, I must be dreaming again." Asami croaked. 

"Does it feel like a dream? It's not a dream, Asami. I assure you. I had to see you. I wan---I _needed_ to see you, Asami."

Asami pinched herself and willed herself to wake up again. Nope. Korra was still there. Still. She closed her eyes and opened them again to gaze down at Korra, who was looking back at her with quiet patience and a mix of an amused and slightly annoyed expression. Still. She reached out to Korra this time, running a hand on her forearm and looking for permission. Korra understood and nodded as Asami pinched her too. She let out choked laughter as the tears were finally starting to stop. 

"It's you," she whispered. "Korra, it's really you." Korra's face beamed with that trademark grin again, and Asami's laughter filled the room. Korra reached to wipe at Asami's tears. 

"I hate being the reason for your tears. The reason you're so sad." Korra told her. Asami shook her head, Korra's palm gentle and warm on her face.

"It'll be fine, now that you're here, Korra. We'll both be fine." Asami forced herself to tear her eyes away from Korra's that were still boring a hole in her. "Spirits, you cut your hair and you're _walking_!" 

Korra laughed. It seemed to fill the room, and echo everywhere. Asami felt that tugging at her heart again. She'd missed that laugh so much. She'd missed her smell, one only Korra could have. She couldn't describe it, only that it was more comforting than anything else and just like seeing Korra after a long day like she used to, she knew everything would be alright. She would look at Asami with a playful mischief and warmth, and always something extra that she couldn't put her finger on. The same look she had now. She'd missed her touch, her warm, warm touch. Her hair. Her arms. Her eyes. The way she looked peacefully sleeping, the only time she was still. Her lopsided grin. And that mouth that Asami was trained on right now. 

She almost missed what Korra was saying because she was so raptured. "Of course I had to learn how to walk again. I needed to come back to you, Asami."

They locked eyes for spirits knew how long, drinking the other in and overjoyed that they were finally reunited. Asami ran a hand through Korra's bob. It was strange. As many people that had told her, including Korra, how beautiful her hair was, she'd still admired the other girl's hair from the beginning. Maybe it was the way it was always so effortlessly maintained but always looked good no matter what she was doing. Many a time it never failed to make Asami swoon. 

"Do you like it?" Korra sheepishly prodded. 

"I love it, Korra" she replied. Korra's grin couldn't have gotten any more lopsided or wider.

Silence again. It was the silent understanding that Asami was still trying to comfirm Korra was actually there, and Korra was going to let her take however long she needed. 

"I missed you, Asami." Korra finally blurted. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I came to regret the decision of not allowing you to come with me. I guess it all worked out because the time away from you just confirmed some things I had to think over." She looked down, growing silent again.

"I missed you more, Korra." She didn't want to probe for clarifications on those things Korra needed to think over, because she wasn't sure she was ready herself. To admit it to herself, or Korra. They held on to each other, Korra finally sitting beside Asami on the bed. They took each other in, breathed each other in, held each other tight and didn't want to let go. They seemed frozen in time for very long moments.

And then they pulled apart. Asami should've known. She should've seen it coming. She was such a fool. From the very moment Korra had appeared at her window, it was too eerily quiet. Now the sounds of the city, quiet as they were, filled her ears again.  

It was electric, what happened next. Nothing could rival that feeling. Their eyes locked and couldn't look anywhere else. Asami looked down to lock on Korra's lips and subconsciously licked her lips. Korra mirrored her. Back in that ocean again and Asami was drowning, screaming for Korra to save her. She knew, in that moment. That something extra that was always in Korra's eyes when she looked at her. Those thoughts that Korra had to move back home to mull over. She was ready now. She could admit it. 

"I love you, Korra. I love you so much." 

It got impossibly loud outside, like it was daytime again, almost drowing out what Korra said next, then right as she opened her mouth, nighttime quietness again.

"I love you more, Asami. I've always loved you." 

Asami didn't know which one of them moved in closer first. They were breathing the same air, she just had to turn a little to the right. She struggled to breathe. Those eyes were going to be the death of her. She was going under and wouldn't survive. 

"...before you wake up." Korra whispered. 

No. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What a fool she was.

"What?" Asami was so confused. Korra began to close the gap. Asami could count all her pores. At the last possible second, darkness. 

Then, a brush. That was all. A slight brushing of Korra's lips on hers. And at the same time, the horn blaring outside her window that snapped her awake. 

Asami was ramrod straight. Her head snapped so fast around to peer at the window. It was so torturous it was a nightmare. It had lost its pleasure. And she was fuming. Mad at herself. Mad at that stupid, stupid driver honking so fucking early in the morning. But livid at Korra. So very livid. She snatched the covers off and stormed to the window, slamming it shut. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. She was here and then she was gone. As cruel as they were, the fantasies were not enough anymore but were still better than the reality that Korra wasn't there. She crumpled to the floor under the window. Her eyes were like a waterfall and sleep was the last thing on her mind. 

 

 

" _Korra_."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like reading my own writing, so someone else please read it and tell me what you think lol. It truthfully has been years upon years since I've sat down like this to complete a piece of work from beginning to end, so I'd appreciate all the honest feedback I can get. I even struggled a bit getting to the ending because I hadn't realized I had so much in me to spill out. Help me smooth out the rough edges, type of thing. Once I get the juices flowing, and the inspiration to produce more frequently, I hope to be a regular contributor to this awesome fandom. 
> 
> P.S. I think I'm an angsty writer too, so please don't kill me haha. Don't know if I can do fluff.


End file.
